


I Never Met Her, But I Really Do Hate Her

by InkletAllie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Break ups and make ups, F/M, I hope so at least, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkletAllie/pseuds/InkletAllie
Summary: In which Yosuke is an idiot stuck in the past despite what he has now and Rise is an idiot who waits for him despite knowing the end.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Kujikawa Rise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Never Met Her, But I Really Do Hate Her

100 days. It’s been 100 days. Oddly, it seemed more, but maybe that was because she was in love. Love has a way of warping people perspectives. Maybe that’s why it seems longer.

Or maybe because it still felt new.

Either way, here she was, eating at a finer restaurant, the man she’s known for 100 days in front of her.

“How’s work,” she said, cutting her steak.

“It’s okay,” Yosuke said, “Father is trying a new promotion at Junes, he wants me in charge. How about you, how’s studying, you had the project going on right?”

 _Ah, so he remembered,_ she let a little smile form on her face.

“Everything went smashingly, though Ai-chan is such a pain to work with at times.”

“You tell me, just the other day I had to clean up the mess that new recruit made, you know, Teddie. Gosh he’s such a pain in the in the neck. You know what he told my father the other day?...”

It was times like these she enjoyed the most, the times she remembered why she liked him so much at first. Him talking, how animated he is, that was his charm.

“And then what happened?” she asked, giggling.

“Just in time, Saki-senpai swept in and saved the day. She was really something.”

_Saki._

Then there were times like these, were maybe it was less than 100 days. Where the times they spent together really didn’t matter. Because there was always someone else.

There was always Saki.

How many times has she heard that name? It was more so at the beginning, at first that was all he talked about. He’s mentioned her more than 100 times, she knew that.

It was petty of her. She knew that. But it irked her – irked right? Whatever the word was, she just didn’t like it. Of course, she knew it would take some time, but how long was he planning to hold on?

“I still don’t get what’s so good about her,” she took a sip from her drink. She would regret this, she really would. She would regret this, but only when she was sober. Right now, she only regrets the way Yosuke’s face hardens mentioning her like that.

“She was – is a good person,” Yosuke said, not taking his eyes off his plate.

“And that’s why she left you right?” she really is going to regret this, “the way she did, how she coldly blew you off.”

“Rise.” Yosuke said, his tone sharp, his stare sharper.

Dapping her lips with the tablecloth, she picked her purse up as she got up to leave, “she really does seem to be a good person.”

The next day she woke up, the rush of last night’s conversation hit her harder than her hangover. She was right, she regretted it a whole lot now that she’s sober.

~///~

How long has it been, six? Seven? Seven months, right? Still, it seems like she just met him. Everything happened so fast, how they met, their first date, their 100 days, it all seemed to be a blur in her mind.

And here she was, her hair in a high ponytail, dressed for the evening, staring at the river bank as they sat under the wooden gazebo. It was colder than she thought, her dress not the most appropriate outdoor wear for a late autumn night. But it was okay with her, as long as she was with him, she was okay.

“The scenery is nice, isn’t it?” she asked, taking a deep breath.

“Not as nice as you,” he said, as she playfully cringed at his attempts, “too cheesy, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind, at least not when you do it.” 

Their night was coming to an end, as the shadows passing by them became less frequent. She was glad they could be like this, even for a little while.

Being here was special for her. Closing her eyes, she could see the first day play in front of her. Her a first year, Yosuke a second year, both transferred from the city. His father came here for work, she came here to live with her Grandma after hearing her condition. From there they slowly got to know each other better, through classmates and mutual friends. It wasn’t till a while back that they became close.

“Yosuke, what are you doing out so late?” Rise opened her eyes to see who it was, and through the dark she assumed it was one of Yosuke’s friends.

“Ichijo, my man!” Yosuke said, chest bumping his friend, “where have you’ve been.”

“Nothing much, just dropped Chie at her place.”

“Chie? You mean Kung-Fu Che?” Yosuke teased.

“You take that back,” Ichijo’s casually shot back, as his gaze turned to Rise, “and who’s this pretty girl? Is that your new girl?”

“I’m not _that_ new, in fact, it’s been seven months we’ve been together.”

“Is that so? And he took you here?” Ichijo let out a little laugh, “Isn’t this where you took Saki for your seven-month anniversary as well?”

The atmosphere became still, Yosuke getting stiff, Rise getting all to use to this.

_Saki. Saki. Saki._

“I don’t blame you, Inaba is pretty small, not too many date places, right?” Ichijo said. And with that he left, leaving the two behind.

“Listen Rise,” Yosuke finally said, “Like Ichijo said, Inaba is a small place, I’ve probably took Saki everywhere. It’s all in the past, I promise. I’m over her.”

Rise nodded, “you took her here too, for your fifth anniversary.”

Yosuke shook his head, “I don’t remember too well, Saki and I, I don’t remember much anymore. I could’ve taken her, I mean here is a popular spot. But really Rise, I can’t say I remember.”

_No, you remember. You remember well. You say that you forget, that you forgot, but you’re still holding her in your heart. You remember Yosuke._

Yosuke dropped her off, and wished her well. She spent the night wondering why he hasn’t been able to let go yet.

~///~

It’s been a year exactly. It’s their anniversary today. She sat in front of a lit cake, as the two of them blew the candles out together. It was a cute idea Yosuke thought of. Celebrating it over his home, while his parents were off on a business trip.

Cutting the cake, Rise took a piece to feed him, as he filmed the two’s celebration. Returning her favour, Yosuke cut a small piece, and raised it to her mouth. She opened to take the bite, Yosuke smearing cream on her face.

After an eye for an eye, Yosuke cleared his throat, taking a folded paper from his pocket and carefully opening it.

“Rise, it’s been a year since we’ve been together-”

“You wrote me a speech? That’s so sweet,” Rise gushed.

“Let me speak,” Yosuke continued, clearing his throat again, “This year was the best year of my life. You are the light in my darkest days, and absolutely-what does that say-unforgeable?”

Rise laughed, as she stole the paper, “How can you not read your own writing?” Rise scanned the paper, “Oh my god, this is so cheesy.”

“I have you know I wrote this at work while waiting for Teddie to finish closing, and he kept looking over my shoulder and messing me up,” Yosuke snatched the paper back. Looking for where he left off, he heard a buzzing on his table, a caller ID flashing on the screen.

For a moment Yosuke thinks of picking it up, but he decides to leave it, staring at the device. Once the ringing stops, he looks back his paper, forgetting where he was.

“Ah, where was I?”

“Absolutely unforgeable.”

“Right. Rise your absolutely _unforgettable_. Even if it’s been a year, every time I look it still feels like the first time.”

Again, his phone flashed up, the buzzing seemed louder this time for some reason. Trying to ignore it, Yosuke went on,” Every time I look at you it’s like the first time. Er – yes – I hope we can,” Yosuke eyes wondered to the device again, “I hope we can – I’m sorry Rise, I need to take this call.”

Running out of the room, Rise was all alone in the dark, as she only could hear her breathing. She made her breathing the only thing she could hear, so she wouldn’t have to hear Yosuke on the other side.

_Saki. Saki. Saki. Saki. Saki. Saki._

Her breaths became shallower, as she tried to block any other sound. She didn’t want to hear him say her name, she didn’t want to think of it.

Shallow breathes soon become choking up, as she felt her eyes sting up. For once she didn’t care, and she let them do what they pleased. So, the tears dropped, as well as her heart.

Why?

How much did he have to like her to be like this?

How much did he have to love her to be like this?

Until when would he be like this?

How can he be okay by causing her this pain so easily? How selfish can he be?

Or was it her being selfish?

But if she was the one who was selfish, she would have left already.

She loved Yosuke, but she really hated him. She hated him at the same time.

She hated how no matter how hard she tries, he’ll still be like this. She hated even after Saki left him, he’ll still go back to her. She hated how frustrating it was to see him leave to pick up her calls. 

But mostly she hated that even after seeing this, Rise decides to stay by his side. And for that she’s the biggest fool. She the biggest fool who’ll keep on waiting, even though she knows he’ll never come around.

“I’m sorry for that Rise-” Yosuke stopped midsentence, “Rise, what happened? Why are you crying?”

She never met her before, but she really hated her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song "Don't Like Her" by IU, felt like I should put that out there. 
> 
> I hope this was somewhat of a good use of your time, and if your feeling up for it comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you nonetheless!


End file.
